


Set in Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Just some Starbound OC shenanigans, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of every combination of companions, an Avian, a Floran, and a Hylotl are perhaps the most unlikely of trios.  They’ve got a strange camaraderie, and a strange dream for each other’s blood (totally just dreams though, if you asked any of them).  Scalewave knows she shouldn’t let the other two wander off, but she let’s them anyway... and immediately regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend! It's our Starbound OCs, which we roleplayed for a little while. Based off actual shenanigans when we played together.

“Be careful!”

Scalewave’s warnings apparently fell on deaf ears to her two companions up ahead. The only answer she got was peals of hissing laughter and half-screams. She let out an exasperated sigh as the echos of her companions faded away deep into the cavern, leaving the young Hylotl to the silence of the deep earth.

“Or just charge into the unknown without your flashlight out,” she murmured irritably to herself. To be completely fair though, Scalewave wasn’t sure what she expected from the other two. A literal bird-brain Avian (Feathersong) and an overly-violent Floran (Fleshlicker) neither of them were the most rational of beings, leaving it to Scalewave to essentially play babysitter through the cosmos.

It was just a short trip though, and then she could round them back up to the ship and they could head off to the next planet and the next adventure. Just a quick little search for diamonds and a couple of other resources to catch Feathersong’s equipment up to hers and Fleshlicker’s, and they’d be on their way.

So resigning herself to a solo mining expedition, knowing that there was no way her rambunctious companions would get anything done, Scalewave slipped into the cavern herself.

She flicked her flashlight on, sweeping the beam along the rocky walls as she moved on with a pickax clutched in her webbed fingers. Thankfully, even though her vision was very limited as the entrance fell away and darkness enveloped her, her dark blue and black coloring camouflaged her with the cave. If she could hardly see the monsters lurking within the place, then at least they could barely see her as well. That much couldn’t be said for Feathersong’s bright orange and white feathers and Fleshlicker’s bright pink foliage.

Deeper into the depths she went, occasionally digging through walls as she scoured for resources. Eventually, faint laughter carried through the cave to her ears. She paused, listening hard. That was definitely Fleshlicker, her laughter harsh yet unmistakably jubilant. Not a good sign.

Scalewave stowed away her pickaxe in favor of her grenade launcher. Now she moved quickly, intent on getting to the Floran as quickly as possible and discovering exactly what mischief she’d gotten up to. Images of a dead Avian, bloody and mangled, and Fleshlicker wiping the blood from her petals flashed through Scalewave’s mind, filling her with horrible foreboding. If only she could assure herself that she was just being paranoid. The Floran, as her name might suggest, was certainly capable of murder.

She broke through a narrow tunnel into an open clearing. Fleshlicker’s laughter bounced off the walls, amplified in volume and nearly overwhelming after the near-silent mining the Hylotl just had. Yet she refused to cower, her finger resting easily on the trigger of the grenade launcher as she approached.

“What are you laughing about?” she demanded.

Fleshlicker jumped, the ends of her petals curling in surprise as she spun around, falling quickly silent. Her Matter Manipulator was in her hands, the torch at her feet casting intimidating shadows on the massive obsidian wall at her back. Fortunately, there was no Avian corpse to be seen.

Unfortunately, Feathersong was also nowhere to be seen.

“Floran jussst playing with good birdy friend, yesss.” Even in the flickering flame of the torch, Scalewave could make out the sheepish expression on the Floran’s face, looking much like a child who’d been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Where’s Feathersong?” she asked, eyes scanning the open area, trying to find whatever cranny the Avian might be stuffed away in.

“Scalewave!” That was Feathersong’s voice, muffled and urgent. “Scalewave help!”

Red eyes opened wide, almost demonic in the lighting as Scalewave swung her head about, trying in earnest to find the source of the call for help. “Where is she?” the Hylotl asked again more fervently.

Despite how panicked Feathersong sounded and Scalewave felt, Fleshlicker seemed oblivious to it all. She hung her head, more embarrassed than actually ashamed of whatever she’d done. “Avian isss in the rocksss.”

In the rocks? Oh of course, that was why the Matter Manipulator was in Fleshlicker’s hands, instead of a weapon or pickax. Earlier just Fleshlicker and Scalewave had been mining without their third, and ended up mining a bunch of obsidian. And Feathersong didn’t have a diamond pickax, meaning it would take her an extremely long time to mine through the pickax, while Fleshlicker could quickly replace whatever she managed to chip away. The Avian was essentially trapped at Fleshlicker’s mercy.

Scalewave wasn’t sure whether to burst into laughter or smack the side of Fleshlicker’s head.

Both. Definitely both. How in the cosmos did she get stuck with babysitting duty to this mixed group of misfits?


End file.
